DIVERSION EN EL SANTUARIO
by Yui Ikari
Summary: DIVERTIDAS PERSECUCIONES A TRAVES DEL SANTUARIO Y DESASTRES PARA SAORY
1. Default Chapter

"DIVERSIÓN EN EL SANTUARIO"

CAPÍTULO 1: A TODA ACCIÓN... HAY UNA REACCIÓN

¿DE LA MISMA INTENCIDAD?

Es un hermoso y caluroso día en el Santuario, todo es paz y tranquilidad después de todas las guerra vividas por todos los caballeros tanto de bronce como los dorados, que por cierto ahora se encuentran precisamente todos ellos en este lugar, cada uno remodelando su templo, como quedo después de lo de Hades... un reverendo desastre... pero eso no era todo, junto con ellos ahora estaban Kanon y el que todaaa la serie estuvo muerto: Airos, junto con un nuevo Docko joven, pero no era la única sorpresa que se tenía, nooo, su diosa Saori o mejor dicho Atena ha decidido que a todos sus fieles seguidores y a recompensa de todos sus sacrificios por ella, les ha de dar un sueldo para que hagan con él lo que quieran (Lo que me lleva a una pregunta ¿De donde demonios antes los caballeros dorados sacaban el dinero para subsistir?); lo que sea, por lo que cada uno esta feliz sobre todos los dorados que ahora sí podrán hacer lo que siempre quisieron... y este anuncio había sido dado hacia tan solo unos minutos atrás, en el salón del Gran Maestro, después de las formalidades cada caballero dorado partió a su respectiva casa, dejando a Saori junto con sus siempre fieles caballeros de bronce y.... Kanon (Que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, sea dicho) ... ella se prepara para bajar por todas las escaleras que pasan por todaaas las casas dispuesta a hacer un recorrido por el pueblo, y detrás de ella todos los demás, cuanto ya ha puesto un pie en el primer escalón, alguien "accidentalmente" le pisa el vestido y lo más lógico ocurre después...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh– Cae rodando como costal de papas hasta la casa de Afrodita y sigue su curso....–

- ¡¡Saori!! – Gritan los 5 caballeros, al momento que tanto Seiya como Shiru corren "tras ella" (Que por cierto ya va llegando a Acuario y si sigue a sí en pocos minutos podrá rodar hasta el pueblo, si quiere) Y mientras que estos valerosos caballeros tratan de "Salvarla" una vez más, Ikki, Hyoga y Shun miran con mala cara a quien ha sido el culpable de todo esto.

- O...oigan... no me miren así... fue un accidente...– Dice dificultosamente Kanon –

- ¡¡Pero que torpe eres!! – Grita Ikki del coraje – Con esta graciosada cuando por fin detengan a Saori, ella nos va a degollar... a pesar de ser una diosa tiene un carácter de los mil demonios...

- No creo que sea para tanto... – Comenzando a dar unos pasos atrás 

- Ja! Eso es lo que tu crees, desde que Seiya le hizo lo mismo hace un tiempo, ahora cree que nosotros atentamos contra ella... has de creer semejante tontería... – Dice Hyoga al cruzarse de brazos –

- Sobre todo por que quedó toda mayugada, aplastada, arañada, mareada y llena de moretones por todos los lados posible, en pocas palabras nosotros después de una batalla nos vemos mejor que ella... – Dice Shun desglosando una pequeña sonrisa al recordar como Saori había sido casi vendada en su totalidad y parecía más momia de una película barata que diosa –

- Si, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que a ella se le ocurra usar esos vestidos tan largos, que parecen batas de dormir – 

- Si, pero tu tienes la culpa de que otra vez se haya caído y si tenemos suerte se matará al caerse a un barranco y si tenemos más suerte Seiya también se caerá –

- Bueno, para eso no hay que tener suerte, Seiya con o sin motivo siempre se cae a un barranco – Corrige Hyoga un tanto pensativo

- Lo que sea,–Interviene Ikki– Como nosotros nunca tenemos la suerte de que alguien por fin se deshaga de Saori y lo más seguro es que sobrevivirá; mala hierba nunca muere, pero nosotros no, cuando quiera desquitarse con alguien –Viendo cruelmente a Konon –

- Heee, yo pues quisiera hacer algo por ustedes mis queridos compañeros de grupo, ustedes que son como mis hermanos, los afamados caballeros de bronce –

- No nos intentes adularnos por que si nosotros vamos a morir, ¡¡TU!! Te vendrás con nosotros – Caminando lentamente hacia Kanon un Ikki sin muy buenas intenciones seguido de Hyoga y un Shun que aunque (para variar) no le gusta pelear, sabe que es mejor llevar al responsable antes de que a el también le vaya como en feria –

- ¡¡Atrápenlo!! – Ordena Ikki y los tres se lanzan contra Kanon que corre como alma que lleva el diablo por todo el Gran salón, seguido de cerca, muy de cerca  –

- No te me escapas – Grita Hyoga y brinca para caerle encima pero "de puro milagro, de quien sabe cual dios" logra esquivarlo un Kanon que no sabe ni que hacer – 

- Hay por que a mí, Saga bien me dijo que nunca me juntara con estos locos, que cuando uno esta con ellos algo malo tiende a pasar, por que no le hice caso – Se dice al momento de dar un brinco para eludir a Shun y seguir así su carrera hasta la salida del salón en donde Ikki ya lo espera –

- No tienes salida, mejor ríndete – Apuntando con el dedo - (Eso me sonó muy  familiar, bah!! Debo de dejar de ver caricaturas con Shun) – Pensó –

Mientras tanto Kanon no sabía que hacer, pero Hyoga levantándose del gran golpe que se dio en la cara al caer sobre el piso en lugar de Kanon, decide vengarse -

- ¡¡Polvo de diamante!! – Con esto congela el suelo para hacer que se resbalará Kanon cosa que logra pero no de la manera deseada –

- ¡¡No, no, no, hacía acá no, gira idiota, gira!!  – Dice un desesperado Ikki moviendo las manos delante suyo al ver como Kanon patina sobre el hielo rápidamente pero en dirección a Ikki, sin poder frenar –

- Ahhhhhh – Grita Kanon-

- Ahhhhhh – Grita Ikki – Y ambos se estrella cayendo "Nuevamente" alguien por esas escaleras. ( Presiento todos lo que quieran pasar por ahí les conviene tener seguro de vida jejeje)

Ikki: @_@

Kanon: @_@ 

Así terminan ambos en la casa de Phycis, lo que no saben es que en su trayecto cayeron cobre Afrodita quien ahora esta tan plano una estampilla.

Afro: @_@ Ha, pero ¿Que? – Recobrando el conocimiento y viendo primeramente a Ikki quien al momento de aplastar a Afro "rebotó" hacia un jardín de rosas en donde yace inconsciente y lleno de espinas hasta en los lugares menos insospechados, al ver eso Afro se enoja por que eran sus mejores plantas, y va a reclamarle - ¡¡PERO QUE TE PASA!! – Agarrando de la camisa a Ikki quien comienza a recobrase – 

- ¡¡Arg!! Rayos ya veo por que Saori ahora esta como esta, debió habérsele revuelto el cerebro por todas la vueltas que debió haber tenido – Se dice al momento de ver a un Afro rojo de la cara, pero no es maquillaje, es de ... furia

- ¡Como te atreves a arruinar mis mejores rosas diabólicas, mereces que te maté por eso!

- Cálmate te explicaré...- Intentando quitar la mano de Afro de su playera –

- No, yo te explicaré a ti, esas rosas – Señalándolas – Iban a entrar a un concurso de jardinería y ahora con tu aparición están arruinadas, mereces que tu, tu....—Ya no soportando el coraje y lanzando, lejos, muy lejos a Ikki fuera de su casa antes de que olvidara que pertenecían al mismo bando, casualmente por ahí afuera iban pasando tanto Shun como Hyoga que ven algo en el cielo que se acerca lentamente hacía ellos – 

- Mira Hyoga ¿Que será eso? –

- No se, parece un pájaro

- No, es avión -

- Que tal si es un Ovni, ya vez que encuentras de todo en estos días – Ambos se miran y contestan – Nah!! 

- No mira tiene una forma muy extraña además de que trae algo rojo y azul – Dice Shun y los dos agudizan la vista hasta que comienzan a notar la forma de lo que está a punto de aplastarlos –

- ¡¡IKKI!! – Gritan al unísono al momento de quitarse del trayecto del "bólido Ikki" quien se estrella fuertemente en el suelo dejando su figura bien marcada –

- @_@ -

- ¡¡HERMANO!! – Corriendo Shun a su ayuda mientras que Hyoga indiferente a lo ocurrido coge un palito que había por ahí para picotearlo y ver si seguía con vida –  I_I UUUU

******************************

En otro lado, Seiya y Shiru han llegado hasta una Saori que no tiene buena cara, y como nooooo, rodó por Phycis, Acuario, Capricornio, Sagitario hasta que de pura chiripa Milo que pasea por ahí vio como un enorme bulto con vestido caía velozmente hasta él, y de no haber sido por su técnica restricción él hubiera quedado mas plano que una hoja.

- ¡¡No me toques, Seiya!! – Intentando Saori incorporarse pero cada vez que lo intentaba se volvía a caer y no era por que estuviera herida (Autora: ¿Será que los dioses nunca se rompen nada de nada?), si no que estaba completamente, absolutamente mareada –

- Vamos Saori, no creo que sea el momento de hacerte la fuerte, te ayudaremos – Interviene Shiryu intentando hacerla entrar en razón, pero solo recibe un mirada de asesino por parte de ella –

- Glup!! –

- Ninguno de ustedes se les ocurra ponerme un mano encima o ya verán lo que es estar en problemas – Dice Saori a Seiya, Shiryu y un Milo que intenta aguantarse la risa de verla – 

- Pero como se atreven, yo que soy un diosa la famosísima Atena , por que me tocó tener por guardaespaldas a unos incompetentes que lo único que hacen bien es sangrar por todo lados y llenarme de problemas cada vez que pueden Grrrr ( ¡¡Momento!! Pero si es ella la que siempre esta llenado de dolores de cabeza a los bronce, con sus innumerables secuestros!!) – Refunfuña al momento de que como puede se agarra de una columna y ve como todo se mueve de una lado para otro, pero valiéndole un bledo intenta caminar, cosa que hace muy chistosamente... se mueva de un lado para otro y para rematar con el vestido roto y sucio hace un lindo cuadro como si estuviera borracha y regresará de una buena fiesta... y así como puede se va de la casa de Escorpión y comienza su travesía hasta su Templo –

- Y... alguien podría explicarme que pasó aquí – Habla finalmente Milo –

- Saori se cayó – Es lo único que dice Seiya ocasionado una gota en Milo –

- No me digas, si no me dices ni cuenta me doy – Dando un suspiro de resignación y volteando como única esperanza a Shiryu –

- Pues verás, Saori tuvo la gran idea de bajar al pueblo ¿A que? Ni me lo preguntes cada día esta más loca, y cuando ella piso un escalón "alguien" le piso el vestido y....

- jajajaja y rodó colina abajo hasta acá jajaja – Empieza a reírse a mandíbula abierta Milo que hasta el estómago tiene que agarrase – 

- Oye, yo no le veo la gracia – Se queja Seiya – 

- Tu no, pero yo sí jajajajaja – 

*******************

Y volviendo con Shun y Hyoga, el primero trata de "revivir" a su hermano, literalmente hablando y el segundo sigue con el mismo palo picoteando al mismo Ikki quien no aparenta moverse...

- Hay Hyoga presiento que ya se murió mi hermano – Comenzando a sollozar –

- No te pases, a este cuando alguien logré matarlo será el día mas memorable en la tierra – Viendo a Shun para luego fijar su atención en lo que estaba antes, es decir: Picotear a Ikki, de pronto este comienza mover los ojos como queriendo despertar al instante Shun esta a su lado –

- Ikki, responde dime algo hermano, por favor –

- Hoy no quiero ir a la escuela mamí – Tanto Shun como Hyoga se quedan estupefactos por esa frase y Hyoga decide hacerlo reaccionar –

- Vamos  a ver Ikki, te duele, te duele... – Encontrando otro palo con una punta afilada y comenzando a picotearlo en el estómago, pero esto no funciona, Ikki no parece reaccionar y Hyoga decide hacerlo con más fuerza – Ikki, vamos día algo más TE DUELE, TE DUELE – Aplicando mucho más fuerza y de pronto –

- ¡¡CLARO QUE SI ME DUELE GANZO!! – Recobrando la conciencia de una no muy buena manera, agarrando la barita de Hyoga y carbonizándola en el acto y no era al único que iba a carbonizar si no con todo y el dueño del dicho palo -

- Hay, Ikki lo hice para hacerte volver a la realidad, no seas tan gruñón – Dice Hyoga con unas múltiples gotitas de sudor en la cabeza –

- Hay, no me digas pero para eso tenias que estarme golpeando ¿No es así? – 

- No seas exagerado yo nunca te golpíe –

- No pero yo sí lo haré – Lanzándose tras un Hyoga que pone a prueba el famoso "pisa que te alcanzo" ante la mirada de un Shun que por un lado estaba feliz de que su hermano estuviera con vida y por otra de que ahora era Hyoga el que se iba a ir de viaje al otro mundo –

- ¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las mano encima! ¡Terminarás siendo un ave desplumada!

- Eso si me alcanzas primero ¡Gallina Flameada! – Contesta Hyoga quien corre a todo lo que puede pero Ikki no se queda atrás y empieza a generar ataques de fuego que hace que Hyoga congelé el piso que tiene en frente y se deslice por él – Si a la primera no funciona, prueba otra vez... – Se dice con una sonrisa pícara mientras se resbala en el hielo y se aleja rápidamente de Ikki –

- ¡Te atraparé! ¡Te convertiré en comida congelada! – Grita Ikki que también se desliza sobre el Hielo, Hyoga lo ve pero no hace caso hasta que voltea al frente y ve que se le termina el camino de hielo en un árbol* y se da cuenta que él se dirige exactamente a el - ¡¡Hay no!! ¡¡Mamaaaaaaa!! –Ikki se da cuenta de lo que va a pasar y se frena justo a tiempo para ver como el árbol tiene una gran sacudida y en sus raíces hay alguien tirado –

Hyoga: @_@ 

- Ahora es mi turno – Se dice Ikki con una sonrisa malévola al momento de agarrar "toda" una rama del dichoso árbol y comenzar a picotear a Hyoga, a todo esto Shun se acerca, ahora para tratar de revivir a su otro compañero –

- Uff!! Esto va para largo...- Dice Shun –

**- FIN DEL UNO -**


	2. Policias y ladrones ¿O será ratones?

"DIVERSIÓN EN EL SANTUARIO"

CAPITULO 2: "POLICÍAS Y LADRONES O SERÁ RATONES?"

Luego de los pequeños incidentes ocurridos con Ikki y  Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu, Saori con Milo, cada uno esta en lo suyo pero hay alguien que falta y ese es Kanon, en donde se metió?

En unas pequeñas ruinas ya casi a las afueras del Santuario un sujeto se desliza sutilmente entre las sombras... bueno en realidad es pleno día y no hay ni sombras y el calor esta a todo dar, pero aun así le da más suspenso ¿No?... ¿En que estaba? a sí, y este individuo entra sigilosamente a las ruinas observando sobre su hombro que nadie lo hubiera seguido hasta ahí, da un suspiro de alivio cuando alguien que sale detrás suyo le pone una mano en su hombro y...

- ¡¡aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- Grita con toda su fuerza y esta a punto de echarse a correr cuando la otra persona lo sujeta fuertemente del brazo y dice –

- ¡Ya basta Kanon! ¡¿Que rayos te pasa a ti?! – Kanon al descubrir de quien es la voz deja de gritar y se voltea –

- Saga –

- Hasta que te das cuenta, a ver dime ¿Que hiciste ahora? –Respirando resignado, sabiendo que para que actuara así Kanon era por que o había echo algo malo o había echo algo malo, no había de donde escoger.

-Yooooo Saga, yo no hice nada – Intentando poner su mejor cara de cachorro a medio morir –

- Deja de hacer eso, sabes bien que nunca funciono eso conmigo y nunca va a funcionar, así que habla – Poniendo cara de mamá regañona - O prefieres que te haga hablar por la fuerza... –Sonriendo malévolamente –

- No, no, no, no déjalo así, ¡hablaré! ¡hablaré! te lo juro pero ni se te ocurra enviarme de nuevo a la Antártica con la otra dimensión, pesque un resfriado y estuve en cama 3 semanas ¡Todo por tu culpa! – Recordando todo lo que sufrió no solo por la enfermedad, si no que había sido Camus el designado a darle de comer, y heee eso significaba o morir primero de pulmonía o de diarrea por la comida de Camus, es como decirlo, ¡Horrible! Algo imposible de digerir; si es que puedes comértela en primer lugar, así que el pobre de Kanon además de soportar la gripe, bajo de peso por que cada vez que podía tiraba la comida a una plantita que tenía ahí en su cuarto, y no esta por demás decir que la dichosa planta murió en poco tiempo... ¿Porque habrá sido?

- Entonces, dime que fue lo que hiciste ahora, que por nada estas aquí como ratón asustadizo, algo me dice que esta vez la hiciste en grande – Dice Saga al momento de cruzarse de brazos a esperara una explicación –

- Hay Saga, jejeje pues verás como te lo puedo decir, eh pues yo... estaba y luego Saori y... ahora sabe lo que se siente ser un balón y...

Y bueno mientras Kanon logra explicar la situación o dar un viaje por el mundo con aerolíneas Saga, lo que suceda primero, volvamos con los otros que integran esta historia, vamos con Ikki, Hyoga y Shun, que por cierto el primero aún sigue intentando reanimar al segundo que parece que se dio, pero bien dado, el golpe en el árbol y no se despierta.

- Oye Ikki, me esta preocupando Hyoga, no despierta – Dice Shun quien ve como Ikki no le hace caso por que (Y no pregunten de donde) saco una navajita para hacer a la rama que arranco una punta muy, muy afilada y hacer reaccionar a Hyoga, por la buenas o por las malas y ¿Adivinen cual escogió él? 

- @_@ - Hyoga ve toda la constelación de su signo junto con algunos pajaritos volando o ¿Serán cisnecitos?, bueno da igual, el chiste es que algo ve el pobre – 

- Hermano ¿Que es lo que piensas hacer? – Viendo como Ikki ha termino su ardua labor y se prepara a realmente a "picar" a Hyoga y no es exactamente en la espalda, es más abajo, o sí...

- @_@ -

- Haber Shun, agárralo y ni si te ocurra soltarlo – Poniendo a Hyoga en brazos de Shun, dando Hyoga la espalda a un Ikki que se retuerce de gusto por lo que va hacer – Oh sí, ahora vas a ver Ganso, que es meterse con el Ave Fénix, jejeje – Alza la varita afilada al cielo, esta brilla con el sol y se prepara - ¡¡Haber que se siente!! ¡¡¿TE DUELE?!! – 

- ¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! - Dando en el blanco, haciendo que Hyoga no solo despierte de golpe si no que tira a Shun al piso del dolor que tiene al momento de echarse a correr –

- JAJAJAJAJA – Ríe Ikki quien hasta el piso se ha caído y se revuelca de que no se aguanta – JAJAJAJAJA

- Ikki, no debiste hacer echo eso, ahoya Hyoga se va a desquitar – Dice un Shun que se va levantando del piso –

- jajaja... que lo intente...jajaja... si....jajaja... quiere... JAJAJA – 

Y mientras esto pasa Hyoga corre del dolor y se dirige a las mismas escaleras por donde cayera Saori, quien por cierto ya esta llegando por fin hasta ahí, solo le faltan 5 escalones más, solo 5 escalones y estará casi a salvo de sus "guardianes"; que si uno tiene un guardia así ya para que se necesitan enemigos que quieran matarla, ellos hacen todo el trabajo por sí solos, pero ella no ha llegado exactamente caminando hasta ahí, por la mareada y el vestido que ahora son puros andrajos, se cayo varias veces al pisar ella sola su vestido cayéndose de boca (Y ni siquiera las manos metió) por lo que si antes estaba mal, ahora esta peor... todos esos golpes, la cabeza le da vueltas, no puede más se arrastra ya por los últimos escalones, sube una rodilla se apoya con una mano, el chiste es ponerse a salvo.

- Ha, pero ya me las pagaran, nada más dejen que me recupere y les ponga las manos encima a Seiya y compañía, y sabrán lo que es la furia de un Dios – Se dice cuando finalmente terminar de subir tooodas las escaleras y se para como puede a las orilla de estas, a penas y puede soportar su propio peso pero se ve satisfecha, cuando Saori ve como alguien con mucha prisa se dirige a ella, a toda velocidad - ¡¡NO, NO, NO!! ¡¡HYOGA ALEJATE DE MÍ!! ¡¡VETE, VETE!! – Hyoga reacciona y empieza a frenarse pero no es lo suficiente se estrella contra Saori, Hyoga rebota hacia atrás y cae de sentón en el piso pero Saori...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡¡Nooo otra veeeeeeeeeeez!! – Su grito se pierde en la profundidad de cuando vuelve a caer por las doce casas.

Por otra parte, Milo quien ya se ha ido hacia el templo de Mu en donde estaban todos loa caballeros dorados reunidos y él se había retrasado (Esa es la razón por la cual ningún otro caballero detuvo la caída de Saori o la habían ayudado a subir aunque ¿Ustedes creen que se hubiera dejado?, bueno tal vez excepción de Afrodita, pero creo que a él le valió de plano) pero Milo todavía reía mientas caminaba, no podía creer la paliza que Atena les iba a dar a sus caballeritos de Bronce

- jajaja eso va a se digno de ver jajaja – Se dice al momento de alejarse –

- Sigo sin encontrarle la gracia – Dice Seiya mientras ve alejarse a Milo –

- Mejor vamonos ya, tenemos que ver si Ikki, Hyoga o Shun lograron atrapar a Konon y hacerlo pagar antes que nos toque a nosotros, vente vamos – Dice Shiryu y ambos salen de la casa de escorpión, cuando Seiya estaba a punto de subir las escaleras rumbo a Sagitario, Shiryu lo detiene –

- Espera, tengo una idea, vamos por otro camino y llegaremos más rápido –

- Esta bien, ¿Que puede pasar? – Así se desvían del camino pero en ese momento...

- ¡¡Auxilioooooooooooooooooooo!! – Grita una bola de trapo arrugado y feo a toda velocidad que entra en escorpión, Seiya voltea al creer haber escuchado la voz de Saori –

- ¿Que te pasa Seiya? –

- No, no nada solo creí oír algo pero parece que fue mi imaginación –

- Tu y tus cosas, anda muévete de una buena vez – Empujando Shiryu a un Seiya aun dudoso –

Algunas casas más abajo, mas bien en la casa de Aries, con Mu, todos  los caballeros dorados están reunidos, platican sobre lo que piensan hacer con el dinero que les llegue a dar su Diosa (Si es que no se arrepiente antes) 

- ¿Tu que piensas hacer Aldebarán? – Le pregunta Aioria –

- Mmmm, aún no estoy seguro pero creo que lo más conveniente será comprarme unas pesas nuevas, ya me aburrieron las que tengo, quiero unas de último modelo, me hace falta ejercicio – Mostrando su ¡enorme! brazo - ¿Y tu? -

- Yo creo que me iré de vacaciones, estoy cansado de estas ruinas y del polvo por todos lados –

- Bah!! Eso solo es desperdiciar el dinero en tonterías – Interrumpe MM (Máscara de la Muerte)

- ¿Así? ¿Y eso por que? –  Pregunta Shura –

- Ja! Pues por que yo si haré algo productivo con mi dinero y eso será invertirlo en un negocio –

- ¿Y se puede saber que tipo de negocio pondrás? Por que por tu carácter terminarás asustando a todos tus posible clientes – Dice Mu – Todos se comienzan a reír y MM comienza a enojarse –

- Pues para su información pretendo poner una Morgue, todo mundo lo necesitará algún día y si no es así ¡Eso YO puedo arreglarlo! –Encendiendo su cosmo inconscientemente haciendo que todos se callaran – Así esta mejor...

- Eso suena muy interesante – Se escucha de pronto una voz proveniente de la salida de Aries –

- ¡Milo! – Se asombra Aioros - ¿Que te retraso?

- Solo una bola de problemas, pero continúen ¡Vamos! No se detengan todo lo que decían sonaba muy interesante; por ejemplo, ¿Que harás tu Shaka? –

- Estoy pensando en hacer algo similar a MM –

- ¿Que? Tu los asesinas y él los entierra ¿O que? – Interrumpe Camus –

- ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!! – Responden MM y Shaka al mismo tiempo – 

- Quiero poner una escuela – Prosigue Shaka – pero de clases de Yoga... y yo soy bueno para eso – Habla mientras pone sus manos en forma de rezo -  Y ahora señor metiche ¿Que harás tu Camus? poner una tienda de helado, tu los puedes hacerlos o bien explotar a tu pupilo Hyoga ¿No creen? – Todos asiente menos Camus que se ha ofendido y decide responderle –

- No, claro que no, soy un caballero de hielo no un refrigerador a disposición de todos, si quiero utilizar mi dinero en algo productivo, y si quiero poner un negocio.

- ¿De qué? – Pregunta Milo muy intrigado, junto con todos los demás 

- Haaaa, pues un restaurant de comida Francesa ¡¿No es maravilloso?! ¡¡Y yo soy el que cocinará!! Después de que me dijeron que tenia una "forma especial" con la comida, pues me animé – Contesta muy emocionado pero cuando voltea a ver la expresión de sus compañeros se queda extrañado, todos se quedaron callados, Aldebarán, Shura y Milo habían abierto la boca de la impresión, Shaka y Mu se pusieron verdes al recordar que cuando habían comido algo preparado por Camus, Mu termino una semana en cama y Shaka heeee su piel cambio de tono y se pudo verde ¡Hasta el médico termino! ¡Abrase visto semejante cosa!, MM, Docko y Aioros solo hicieron una mueca – Oigan ¿Que les pasa? ¿Fue algo que dije? – Pregunta un Camus confundido, pero nadie responde, simplemente nadie tiene que decir, o más bien era... ¡¿COMO DECIRSELO?! – ¡¡Contesten!! ¡¡¿Por que nadie dice nada?!!

-  Heee, a miren ¿Ya vieron el hermoso cielo que hay hoy? – Dice Docko al voltear a ver el techo del templo –

- Pero que cielo, si aquí no se ve nada – Contesta un Camus que empieza a enojarse –

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Salgamos a verlo! ¡Si nos quedamos aquí no podemos apreciarlo mejor! – Dice Mu y todos los caballeros salen lo mas de prisa que pueden y alzan sus cabezas para ver el "hermoso" cielo, al momento que silban una canción para evadir lo más posible a Camus que los sigue cruzado de brazos y decide también ponerse a ver –

Justo el momento en que todos los caballeros tienen la cara hacia arriba algo pasa como "ráfaga" a los pies de todos ellos –

- ¡¡Ayudenméeeee bolaaaa deeeee inútileeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!! – Se alcanza a oír en el aire, Mu voltea a ver de donde proviene el grito pero no ve nada, ya Saori rodaba rumbo al pueblo –

- ¿Mmm? –

- ¿Que te pasa Mu? – Pregunta Docko –

- Nada –

- ¡¡YA BASTA!! – Se fastidia Camus - ¡¡Alguien que me conteste!! ¡¡¿Que opinan de que ponga un restaurant?!! – Y como pasó con MM un Camus furioso comienza a elevar su cosmo – 

- Hay Camus, tenemos que hablar... – Entra Milo al rescate, para tomar por los hombros a Camus y caminar juntos hasta la casa de Acuario, mientras que todos los demás dan un suspiro de alivio, hasta que Mu habla –

- Bueno, ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí, vamos, caminando, circulando, cada quien para su templo, se acabo la diversión, buen viaje, no se vayan a caer por esas engañosas escaleras, adiós...– Dice  al momento de empujar a todos fuera de la casa de Aries y quedarse solo hasta que –

- ¡¡KIKI!! –

- ¿Me llamó maestro? – Apareciendo con la teletransportacion –

- Si, ya podemos "finalmente" comenzar con tu entrenamiento –

- ¡¡Que bien!!

- Lo primero que te enseñaré será a usar la pared de cristal ¿Entendido?

- ¡¡Si señor!! – 

- **FIN DEL DOS - ******


	3. Correteadas

"DIVERSIÓN EN EL SANTUARIO"

CAPITULO 3: "CORRETEADAS"

- ¡¡¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUEEEEEEE?!! – Es el enorme grito que se oye de Saga cuando se entera lo que su "lindo" hermanito a echo - ¿¡¿Pero como pudiste?!?!  ¡¿Para que crees que tienes los ojos?!  ¡¡FIJATE EN DONDE PISAS!! – Comienza a regañar a un Kanon que solo agacha la cabeza como niño regañado – 

- Si, pero yo... – 

- Pero nada, jovencito, ahora mismo iras a pedirle disculpa a Atena y ...

- "...bla, bla, bla, bla..." – Piensa Kanon cuando desvía su vista de casualidad a las escaleras de las doce casa y ve "nuevamente" a un bulto de trapo cayendo – "...¿Será? Hay no puede ser que Saori a penas este llegando hasta aquí..." – sigue pensando hasta que se da cuanta que SI es la misma que sigue bajando como bulto descarriado – "...¡¡Demonios!!, ¡¡si es ella!! ¡¡Si Saga la ve es mi fin!!..." –

– Y por cierto, seguramente usaste la otra dimensión para huir de la casa de Phycis hasta aquí y luego al pueblo ¿No es cierto? – Pregunta al momento de poner una mano en su cara, no podía creer que usara sus poderes tan irresponsablemente - 

- ¡¡Saga mira!! ¡¡¿Qué ese de ahí no es Hades!! – Señalando muy exaltado - 

- Hades ¿Dónde? – Volteando detrás suyo al momento que...

 - ¡¡Socorroooooooooooo!! ¡¡Alguien que me ayudeeeeee!! ¡¡Ahhhhhhh!! – Grita Saori al pasar cerca, muy cerca de Saga y Kanon, Saga cree oír algo pero Kanon con una sonrisa malévola se le atraviesa y ¿Saori? A pues ella la velocidad que lleva esta por llegar a romper record mundial de vueltas como loca a través de un Santuario.

 - Yo no veo nada, Kanon ¿Qué me ocultas? – Pregunta Saga al momento de quitarlo del camino y ver que oculta pero no ve nada fuera de lo normal – Que extraño, en fin, en que estaba, ¡¡A sí!! Vamos ahora mismo con Atena para que le pidas disculpa y te de el castigo que te mereces...

- Yo dudo que la encuentres – Responde Kanon tan indiferente a lo que acababa de ver – 

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me estas ocultando? – Comenzando a enojarse – 

- ¿Yooooo? Yo no te oculto nada – Haciendo su mejor cara de inocencia que puede, pero nunca le funciona. 

- Si, claro, ándale, muévete, tengo cosas que hacer – Saga empuja a Kanon pero él no se mueve – 

- Yo no voy a ir - Frunciendo el ceño - Yo no hice nada malo, fue culpa de ella por usar esos vestidotes tan feos y pasados de moda y no me puedes obligar a pedirle disculpas – Cruzándose de brazos, haciendo una rabieta como niño chiquito - 

 - Muy bien tu lo quisiste - Contesta Saga al momento de hacer sus movimiento para su técnica – A otra dimensi.... ¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Vuelve acá!! ¡¡Kanonnn!! – Le grita al ver como cuando se preparaba para usar la otra dimensión, Kanon se agarro a correr como desquiciado mental 

- ¡¡Ni lo sueñes!! ¡¡No volveré a dejar que me envíes a donde tu quieras!! ¡¡Para eso tendrás que atraparme primero!! ¡¡Y nunca lo lograrás!! JA! JA! JA! JA! - Reitero, como desquiciado mental -_-uuu 

- Tu...tu... ¡¡Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno!! – Y así es como ambos hermanos comienzan a perseguirse, pero no era nada fácil agarra a Kanon, desde la infancia había provocado muchos dolores de cabeza a cuanta persona podía y pues... en todo ese tiempo agarro mucha experiencia en la técnica de "pisa y corre" - ¡¡KANONNNN!!

Y no muy lejos de ahí, es mas, en el templo de Aries, Mu por fin le enseñaba algo útil a un impaciente Kiki

- Mira Kiki, esta es la pared de cristal – Haciendo su técnica y formando una linda pared de varios colores en la salida de la casa de Aries – 

- ¡¡Wow!! – 

- Ahora quiero que la hagas – Desapareciéndola

 - Pero Mu, yo no se como hacer eso –

- Es muy fácil, tienes la habilidad, solo tienes que concéntrate y es todo, solo te digo que pase lo que pase, oigas lo que oigas no te distraigas o no funcionará ¿Entendido? – 

- ¡Si maestro! – Y así es como Kiki comienza a concentrar todo sus cosmo pero en ese momento...

- ¡¡Ya basta Kanon!! ¡¡Detente!! ¡¡No estoy de humor para tus tonterías!! – Entran ambos corriendo por el templo de Aries – 

- ¡¡Y que me importa que no estés de humor!! ¡¡Te he dicho que no lo haré y eso es todo!! – Y así los dos siguen corriendo hasta la salida del templo en donde están Mu y Kiki – 

- ¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Altooo!! - Les grita Mu, al ver desesperado como Kiki esta por hacer la pared y ellos se dirigen hacia ella - ¡¡KIKI!! ¡¡Detente!! – Sacude a su discípulo pero este no reacciona, esta meditando profundamente y se prepara a sacar su poder – 

 - ¡¡SAGA!! ¡¡KANON!! ¡¡CUIDADO!! – Mu solo atina a cerrar los ojos, no quiere ver como acabarán – 

- ¡¡PARED DE CRISTAL!! – Grita Kiki al momento de liberar su energía, todo se ve en cámara lenta. 

1er acto: Un Kanon voltea a ver detrás suyo y ver a un Saga furioso, 2do acto: Un Kiki que levanta su mano y la pared va cobrando forma.

3er acto: Kanon pasa por un pelo de rana, antes que la pared tome su forma.

4to acto: El que va detrás de Kanon no tiene tanta suerte 

¿Cómo se llama la obra? Respuesta: "Mancha en la pared" si y no miento, Saga por la velocidad que traía y que Kanon le estorbaba no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por lo que quedo "literalmente"  embarrado en la pared que hizo Kiki, para después deslizarse lentamente a través de ella, y caer de espaldas

- @_@ - Es lo único que hace Saga – 

- ¡Saga! – Mu corre a auxiliarlo – Responde...

 - @_@ Oh, mira alcanzo a ver todo el firmamento.. – Dice con una sonrisa tonta en la cara al momento que alza su mano intentando "atrapar" las lucecitas que giran alrededor suyo – 

- Aunque sea sigues con vida – Suspira de alivio y ve como Kanon sigue su curso rumbo a Tauro sin preocuparse en lo mas mínimo por su hermano gemelo – Me pregunto ¿Ahora que hizo? – Pero no dándole importancia agarra a Saga de un brazo y se lo lleva como un simple muñeco por el piso hasta un cuarto – Bueno, aunque sea me sirves de trapeador... – Dice Mu muy contento al ver como queda finalmente limpio su templo con la ropa limpia que trajera Saga – Al menos me fue útil la situación...- Termina con una sonrisa en la cara – 

****************

Y en otra parte, para ser mas especifica en las afueras del Gran Salón, Shiryu y Seiya que llegaran para saber lo ocurrido con Kanon, ahora detienen aun furioso Hyoga, después de la pequeña broma que le hiciera Ikki

- ¡¡Suéltenme!! ¡¡Lo voy a matar!! ¡¡Lo voy a matar!! ¡¡Se convertirá en otra estatua mas de este lugar!! ¡¡Suéltenme ya!! – Forcejea un Hyoga que en lugar de ser de hielo por sus ojos sale fuego – 

- JAJAJA – Se sigue riendo un Ikki cada vez que recuerda lo que le hizo – 

- Hermano, ya deja de reírte no fue nada bueno lo que le hiciste al pobre de Hyoga – Dice un Shun ya a punto de llorar – 

- Hay, Shun siempre me arruinas la diversión jaja – Comenzando a calmarse, mientras que con los otros – 

- ¡¡Seiya, Shiryu!! ¡¡¿Que no lo entienden?!! tengo que vengarme, no se quedará así, haré cubitos contigo Ikki – 

- Basta Hyoga, ahora no es el momento de estas cosas – Dice Shyriu –

- Eso es cierto, alguien podría decirme ¿Dónde esta Saori? – Habla Seiya y con estas palabras tanto Hyoga deja de pelear como Ikki guarda silencio de pronto – 

- ¿He? ¿Qué les pasa? – Pregunta Shiryu - 

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Saori? – Dice Seiya – 

- ¿Y ahora como se los decimos? – Musita Ikki – 

- ¡¡Todo fue culpa de Ikki!! – Dice Hyoga con sonrisa vengativa al momento que lo señalaba – 

- ¡¡¿Queeeeee?!! ¡¡A mí no me mires!! ¡¡Yo no fui quien la volvió a tirar!!

- ¡¡¿Volverla a tirar?!! – Preguntan en coro unos incrédulos Shiryu y Seiya al ver con furia a Hyoga e Ikki que les sale una gota de sudor – 

- Ehh, Glup, no nos miren así... ya les dije que fue culpa del pollo rostisado... – Dice Hyoga dando unos pasos hacia atrás – 

- Y yo dije que es culpa del gansito marinela...- Haciendo lo mismo que Hyoga – Los dos están por correr al ver que el cosmo de Seiya empezaba a encenderse pero de pronto se apaga cuando Shiryu pone una mano en su hombro – 

- Pero Shyriu – 

- Déjalo ya Seiya, tenemos que ahorrar todas nuestras fuerzas cuando encontremos a Saori, en donde quiera que vaya de su recorrido mundial que a la velocidad que ha de tener seguro lo hará en muy poco tiempo... – Se queda pensativo, pero deja esos pensamientos ridículos, ¿Ridículos? es posible si que lo logre

- ¿Y que hacemos? Esperar a que Saori llegue del otro lado Mundo ¿O que? – Pregunta Ikki ya con su habitual forma de ser – 

- Yo opino que busquemos a Kanon, no ha de andar lejos – Habla Shun – 

- Si, es lo mejor, siento el cosmo de Kanon que se dirige hacia el Templo de Tauro, andando – Ordena Seiya y todos empiezan a bajar por las casas –

- Pero vayamos fuera de cada casa, no tengo ganas de encontrarme con cada torpe que dizque custodia cada casa – Dice Ikki de mala gana todos se miran entre si, pero optan por tomar su consejo, así comienzan a bajar todas las escaleras en busca de Kanon, pero mientras lo hacen veamos en que piensa cada uno:

Seiya: .............. – No piensa en nada, ¿Por que no me extraña? -_-u

Shiryu: " Y si le agregamos la fuerza de fricción, aunado a la inercia..."- Esta calcula la velocidad de caída que puede tener una persona que es aventada desde el Gran salón.

Shun: " Te quiero yo, y tu a mí, somos una familia feliz" – Tarareando una canción infantil para un cerebro infantil – 

Hyoga: "... Sigo con ganas de hacer una figura de hielo..."- Sobándose en donde aún le duele mientras ve con ojos de asesino en serie a Ikki – 

Ikki: "Que lindo soy, que bonito soy, como me quiero, haaa, haaa"- Alabándose así mismo –

** - FIN DEL 3 - ******


	4. Cambio de identidades

"DIVERSIÓN EN EL SANTUARIO"

CAPITULO 4: "CAMBIO DE IDENTIDADES"

Kanon ya ha llegado hasta el templo de Tauro donde ve a Aldebarán

 - Que hay Alde  ¿Ejercitándote?  – Al verlo con un par de pesas una en cada mano y muy concentrado en subirlas y bajarla – 

- ¿He? Ah hola Kanon – Deteniéndose - ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Pensé que estarías con Atena y los demás en el pueblo – 

- Si, heee hubo un contratiempo y se cambiaron los planes inesperadamente – Dice con una gota de sudor –

- Ha, ya entendí – Dice Alde y vuelve con lo suyo – Y se puede saber ¿Qué estas haciendo? Te veo muy campante y presiento que no haces nada productivo ¿O me equivoco?

- No, solo aquí paseando, estaba con Saga pero se le atravesó algo y esta ocupado – Dice con un sonrisa malévola al recordar lo que le paso a su hermano – 

 - En ese caso, estas libre para hacer ejercicio conmigo – 

- No gracias Alde, prefiero hacer otras cosas – Caminando rumbo a la salido de Templo pero Aldebarán lo agarra del brazo – 

- ¿A dónde vas? Lo que te dije fue orden y no sugerencia, Saga me ha dicho que no has estado entrenando como Atena manda así que ahora que no tienes nada mejor que hacer te pondrás a levantar algunas pesas – 

- Pero Alde, yo... – 

- Pero nada ¡¡Toma!! – Soltando a Kanon al momento que le lanzaba un pesa del doble del tamaño y 15 veces mas pesada que el propio Kanon – 

- ¡¡Ahhh!! – Agarra la pesa en el aire comenzando a balancearse hacia atrás y adelante sin lograr el equilibrio – 

- Oh vamos, no esta tan pesada, tu puedes Kanon, si Saga puede – Dice Aldebarán sonriendo malévolamente sabiendo que con esto picaría el orgullo de Kanon-

- No me compares, si puedo, ¡si puedo! ¡¡Si puedo!! – Subiendo la pesa primero en sus hombros y luego poco a poco arriba de su cabeza, a cada centímetro que avanza su cara se va tornando de color rojo por el esfuerzo – "...Creo que realmente debo de entrenar más..." – Se dice mentalmente hasta que logra de puro milagro o casualidad poner toda la pesa hasta arriba, en un acto triunfal – 

- Muy bien, ¿Ya vez que si puedes? – Dice Alde satisfecho, pero de pronto y de la nada sopla un ligero, ligerísimo viento en el Templo que hace que Kanon pierda el equilibrio y comience a balancearse otra vez hacia atrás y adelante – 

- No, no, me voy a caer, ¡¡Me voy a caer!! – Grita aterrorizado, hasta que sí, se cae de espalda y se da un duro golpe en la cabeza – 

- Hey, ¿Estas bien? – Agarrando a Kanon de una pierna y levantándolo para dejarlo de pies para arriba –

- @_@ hay, por que a mí.... – 

- Bah!!, estas bien – Soltándolo como si nada hubiera pasado, haciendo que Kanon caiga estrepitosamente al piso – 

Pero no era todo lo que había pasado, al momento de caer Kanon soltó la pesa que salio rodando del Templo hasta las escaleras para caer en dirección al Templo de Mu.

Y justamente un poco más bajo

- No puedo creer que hicieras esto Mu, ¡¡Me las vas a pagar!! – Dice un furioso Saga mostrando toda su ropa de entrenamiento tan sucia como si se hubiera revolcado en el piso, y prácticamente si lo hizo, pero contra su voluntad, al haber recuperado la conciencia y haberse dado cuenta para que fue utilizado por Mu – 

- Hay, pero es que no aguantas una pequeña broma – Dice Mu, los dos caminan por las escaleras rumbo a la casa de Tauro – 

- Claro que no, pero nada más deja que le ponga las manos encima a ese Kanon y sabrá de lo que soy capaz, ¡¡CONOCERÁ A SU HERMANO SAGA!! JA! JA! JA! – Dice alzando su brazo al momento que por sus ojos sale fuego de furia, Mu que iba mas adelante se detiene y da la vuelta para observarlo intentando aguantarse la risa, por lo que no se da cuenta que un sonido se les va a cercando rápidamente.

¡¡pom!! ¡¡Pom!! ¡¡POm!! ¡¡POM!! ¡¡POM!! ¡¡POM!!

Cada vez más fuerte, Saga vuelve a la realidad, y se percata de lo que cae por las escaleras –

- ¡¡Mu!! ¡¡Cuidado!! –

- ¡¿He?! ¡¡¿Cuidado de que?!! – Pregunta y se voltea 

¡¡CRASH!! Demasiado tarde, la pesa que cayera da justo en el blanco, es decir la cabeza de un Mu desprevenido

- @_@ - 

- ¡¿Mu?! ¡Reacciona! – Saga lo zarandea para hacerlo volver a la vida, o lo que se pudiera después del chichón que ahora tiene Mu, pero a pesar de sacudirlo hasta el cansancio este no despierta – En fin, así tendré que llevármelo – Se dice Saga al momento de agarrar Mu de una pierna y lo arrastra por todas las escaleras, y por cada una Mu se volvía a golpear la cabeza, y a ese ritmo, le irá bien si se llega a despertar algún día.

Y en otra parte, los caballeros de bronce ya están por llegar en donde sienten el cosmo de Kanon, en este momento acaban de pasar por la casa de géminis que se ve fría y desolada

- Que extraño, se supone que Saga debería estar aquí – Habla Seiya 

- Ni te preocupes, el sabe cuidarse solo no por nada es uno de lo santos más poderosos – Le contesta Shiryu y todos siguen su camino- 

En Tauro, Kanon poco a poco va recobrando la conciencia, y se para como puede.

- Hay mi cabeza – Agarrándosela con una mano – No vuelvo hacer pesas contigo Alde, es peligroso – 

- No seas quejumbroso, eso solo era el calentamiento – Le responde al mostrándole todo su equipo completo de ejercicio que incluía pesas de diferentes tamaños hasta un equipo altamente sofisticado-

- Wow!! Alde, nunca creí que tuvieras este tipo de cosas ¿De donde las sacaste? Ya que dudo mucho que tuvieras dinero para cómpralas, a veces pienso que Atena es una tacaña ya que hasta apenas se acordó de que se necesita en este mundo algo llamado dinero para subsistir – 

- Je! Je! Je! En parte – Contesta Alde – pero no le digas nadie que estoy de acuerdo contigo y tampoco digas lo que te voy a contar de cómo saqué el dinero ¿Prometido? – 

- Claro, prometido – 

- Pues mi secreto es que yo no solo me estoy todo el tiempo en el santuario – 

- ¿A que te refieres?- 

- Luego salgo al pueblo y me dirijo en donde hay peleas por dinero y pues yo... se me hizo interesante un día participar* jejeje – Se sonroja mientras que pone una mano detrás de su cabeza - ¿Ahora comprendes? Si se llegan a enterar alguien más, estaría en serios problemas – 

- Ni que lo digas – Piensa Kanon malévolamente al pensar como podría sacar ventaja a esa información – 

- ¡¡TU!! – Se oye un grito en el salón – 

- ¡¡SAGA!! – Se asusta Kanon al ver a su hermano en la entrada principal del Templo- 

- ¡¡ME LAS PAGARAS TODAS JUNTAS!! – Entrando al lugar con un todavía noqueado Mu – 

- ¡¡Mu!! – Alde corre a socorrerlo y Saga se lo da de la pierna de donde lo venía arrastrando – 

- Ahora si Kanon, probaras mi furia – Saga empieza a elevar su cosmo para atacar con su otra dimensión, pero en eso- 

- ¡¡HASTA QUE TE ENCUENTRO COPIA BARATA!! – Grita Ikki desde la salida del Templo, y tanto Kanon como un Saga que apaga su cosmo voltean a verlo – 

- Pagaras lo que me hiciste – Le amenaza Ikki y detrás de él, Shiryu, Hyoga, Seiya y Shun- 

- "...Hay no ahora si estoy rodeado y en graves problemas..." – Piensa Kanon – 

- Y....y....- Ikki se queda un momento en duda, ve a Saga y Kanon casi juntos, quienes están vestidos de la misma forma y aunque usted no lo crea, no podía diferenciar uno del otro, los únicos que lograban eso a la primera vistan eran Milo o Camus y eso solo por que pasaron la infancia juntos ya que de no haber sido así...

- Momento ¿Quién es Kanon y quien es Saga?- Pregunta un confundido Seiya – 

- Pues... este... No estoy seguro – Responde Hyoga cruzándose de brazos – 

- "... Está puede ser mi oportunidad..."- Piensa Kanon y señala a Saga - ¡¡El es Kanon, Seiya!! ¡¡Atrápenlo antes que se nos de a la fuga!! – 

- ¡¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!! – Grita Saga a mas no poder, al no creer lo que acababa de oír - ¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA!! ¡¡YO SOY SAGA!! ¡¡TU ERES KANON!! – Señalándose y señalando a Kanon – 

- ¡¡Eso no es cierto mentiroso!! ¡¡Yo soy Saga de géminis y tu eres mi tramposo hermano que gusta jugar bromas a los demás!! – Responde Kanon adoptando la forma que suele utilizar Saga cuando lo regaña – 

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡Y no!!! ¡¡Deja de imitarme!! ¡¡No intentes safarte de esta usándome a mí como pretexto!! – Contesta Saga y así se arma una disputa entre hermanos de quien en quien, ante todo esto Seiya y los demás estaban más que confundidos con varios signos de interrogación ¿???? en la cabeza, por otra lado Alde había preferido mantenerse aparte de este problema, además de que él también ya se había confundido de la personalidad de cada hermano

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¿Cómo le vamos hacer para saber quien es quien? - Pregunta un compungido Shun – 

- ¡¡Tengo una idea!! – Interrumpe Seiya – 

- ¿Cuál?- Pregunta Hyoga – 

- Fácil, solo hay que hacer que dejen de pelear y preguntárselos, ¿Quién es Saga? ¿Y quien es Kanon?, seguro que nos responderán con la verdad – Dice felizmente Seiya, creyendo que era una brillante idea, mientras que a los demás les salía una gota... ¿Gota?, yo diría GOTOTA de sudor -_- uuuu

- ¿Alguna otra sugerencia? – Vuelve a preguntar Hyoga, prefiriendo pensar que jamás oyó semejante estupidez de Seiya – 

- Yo tengo una, y más inteligente – Habla Ikki, y para variar Seiya no comprende a que se refiere – 

- ¿Cuál hermano del alma? – Dice Shun – 

- Atrapemos a los dos, y listo, luego los golpearemos hasta el cansancio y ya luego averiguamos quien es quien – 

- Pero eso seria injusto para Saga, el es inocente – Interrumpe Shun con lágrimas de cocodrilo – 

- ¿Alguna otra propuesta? – Pregunta, Seiya está a punto de decir otra incoherencia pero Hyoga le tapa la boca – 

- Mmmmmmmm – Seiya empieza a asfixiarse – 

- Yo apoyo la idea de Ikki – Contesta Hyoga – 

- En ese caso, yo también – Dice Shiryu, Shun asiente con la cabeza, Seiya se esta poniendo de color azul y finalmente Ikki se truena los dedos de la mano y los cinco entran por completo al templo a atrapar a los gemelos fantásticos, quienes siguen en su discusión – 

- ¡¡Que no y que no!! ¡¡Kanon te haré picadillo!! – Dice Saga al momento de ponerse en posición de hacer la otra dimensión pero Kanon imita sus movimientos – 

- ¡Eso si que no! ¡Esa es mi técnica Kanon tramposo! ¡Te enviare a la Antártica otra vez! – Le responde Kanon imitando perfectamente a Saga – 

- Grrrr ¡¡A otra dimen....!! – Saga esta por atacar y Kanon igual, pero alguien los detiene – 

- ¡¡Ya basta!! – Ordena Ikki – Si aquí alguien va a golpear a alguien ese seré yo – Señalándose a sí mismo – Y a quien golpee será a Kanon por el ridículo que me hizo pasar – Señalando a ambos – 

- ¡¡El es Kanon!! – Interviene Saga – 

- No me importa quien sea quien, los atraparemos a ambos y eso es todo – Ordena Ikki y sus otros cuatro compañeros acorralan a los gemelos – Oh, oh, - Se dicen Kanon y Saga al mismo tiempo – 

- ¡¡AHORA!! – Ordena Seiya y todos se lanzan contra ellos, Saga solo atina a agacharse y Seiya sale volando contra un muro y se estrella en él, Kanon logra evadir de un salto a Ikki y comienza a correr "nuevamente" a la salida del templo en donde Shun lo espera pero Kanon no se dejaría tan fácil – 

- ¡¡A otra dimensión!! – Hace un portal en frente de Shun y Kanon lo atraviesa par salir justamente detrás de él – 

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ja! Ja! – Kanon correr rumbo a Géminis, pero con Saga las cosas no estaban mejor, ya se había desecho de Seiya pero Shiryu era otra cosa, Saga corre rumbo a la entrada de Tauro y sale del templo y corre por las escaleras, Shiryu lo persigue y atrás un maltrecho Seiya – 

- ¡¡A otra dimensión!! – Saga hace lo mismo que su hermano solo que este habré el portal en el aire de un barranco, Saga salta y logra entrar en él – 

- ¡¡Oh no!! – Shiryu se frena antes de caer pero Seiya se da cuenta demasiado tarde y salta para atravesar el portal pero ¿Adivinen que? Si, el portal se cierra en sus narices y Seiya.... cae al barranco, una vez más.

- ¡¡Ahhhhhh!! - Solo se oye como se golpea roca tras roca y sus gritos se oyen cada vez más a lo lejos – 

- No es posible – Da un suspiro un resignado Shiryu que ya no le importa cuantas veces se caiga Seiya aun barranco siempre y quien sabe como, sale con vida por lo que ya ni le interesa, él saldrá con huesos rotos tal vez, pero saldrá.

Y un poco más adelante, Kanon corre a todo lo que da y en ese momento atrás de él se forma otra puerta dimensional y se ahí sale un Saga que igualmente huye a todo lo que puede – 

- ¡¡Kanon!! ¡¡Nada mas deja que te atrape y yo seré el que te golpee!!-

- Pero para eso tendrás que librarte primero de los caballeritos de bronce y eso no va a ser fácil – Ambos siguen corriendo hasta la casa de Géminis en donde Kanon se detiene, ya esta cansado de huir para todas partes, Saga lo imita y también se detiene, ambos entran al Templo a recuperar el aire –

- No...puede...ser... posible en cuantos líos... me metes – Le dice Saga a un Kanon igual de agitado que él – 

- Pero tu... ya me la... debías... – 

- ¡¡¿Qué...cosa?!! – 

- Si, que no recuerdas todas las veces cuando éramos niños que yo te suplí en varios entrenamientos por que tu quien sabe donde te ibas – 

- Pero ¡No es lo mismo! – 

- ¡Para mí si! ¡Y hora te friegas! ¡Ya estamos en este lío y tenemos que salir de alguna forma de ella! - 

- ¡Ha, no! ¡Tu eres el que se metió en todo esto y yo no tengo nada que ver! ¡Así que me largo! – 

- Yo no haría eso si fuera tu – Le dice Kanon, al momento que sale de la casa de Géminis corriendo rumbo a Cáncer – 

- Pero... ¿Por qué no?... – Se pregunta Saga, cuando ve venir la respuesta, más bien ¡¡Cuatro respuestas!!, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun se dirigen rumbo a Géminis y no parecía que con muy buenas intenciones – Creo que ya se por que – Se dice Saga con unas gotitas de sudor ¿O será de miedo? - ¡¡Espérame Kanon!! ¡¡Voy contigo!! – Alcanza a gritar y correr igual al templo de Cáncer – 

**- FIN DEL CUATRO –  **

* Esa parte se revelara en la continuación de este Fic, titulado Noche de Parranda


End file.
